


Turn Your Head And Cough

by eeyore9990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>Getting old?  Was a pain in the ass.</p>
<p>Quite literally.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Chris visits the doctor after moving to Beacon Hills for his yearly checkup.  Dr Lahey is not what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Head And Cough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



> Badwolfbadwolf requested: Slightly older than canon Chris goes to get a prostate exam and his doctor’s all young and cute and named Dr. Lahey and things get awkward.
> 
> That's it! That's the fic...

Getting old? Was a pain in the ass.

Quite literally.

Chris sat in the waiting room, hands in his lap — he wasn’t going to fall into the trap of touching the magazines that had been coughed all over by unwell patients — and waited for his appointment time. He’d hoped getting to the doctor’s office early would have him seeing the doctor sooner, but alas. The waiting area was packed.

This was the thing he hated most about moving: finding a new, qualified doctor who wouldn’t ask too many questions about the state of Chris’ body. Putting down his profession as ex-military tended to keep the questions to a minimum — it was even true, in that he’d done 2 years back during Operation Desert Storm before he’d been medically discharged after the transport he’d been riding in had hit an IED and he’d caught a skull full of shrapnel. But there were always one or two doctors who saw through the exaggeration and asked too many questions.

"Argent?" 

Chris popped out of the seat like he’d been shot from a cannon and walked as fast as possible without drawing attention to where the nurse was waiting. She gave him a tight-lipped smile in greeting before turning and asking him to follow her. 

She took his vitals and then brought him to a room, gesturing inside before saying, “Would you like a chaperone?”

Huffing a small laugh, Chris shook his head. “Pretty sure I don’t have anything the doctor hasn’t seen a few hundred times.”

She smiled again, a bit more natural, and gestured to the bed. “Take off your pants and underwear and sit under the blanket. The doctor will knock twice before he comes in.”

Chris looked around, eyebrow cocking. “Blanket?”

The nurse picked up what looked like a paper napkin from McDonald’s and handed it to him. “It folds open.”

"It’s _paper_.” Seeing that she was about to respond, Chris waved her off. “It’s fine. No problem.” He didn’t need her remembering him.

When the door closed behind the nurse, he toed off his shoes and placed his balled up socks inside them before quickly stripping out of his jeans and underwear and placing them on one of the guest chairs. Then he unfolded the _blanket_ , which… yeah. It folded open. That was about the most he could say for it.

It was also almost completely transparent once it was open enough to stretch across his lap, but he couldn’t actually bring himself to be bothered. The doctor was going to do a lot more than _look_ , after all. There would be uncomfortable grabbing and probing and… yeah. Chris honestly had no idea what the point of the blanket was.

A quick rap on the door followed closely by another signaled the arrival of the doctor, and Chris looked up from his lap to see—

Was this a joke? 

A beautiful cherub of a boy walked into the room, holding a clipboard, dressed in a pristine white lab coat and wearing a stethoscope around his neck. “Mr. Argent?” he asked, then looked up and blinked, his face going soft for a moment before his features resettled into congenial lines. “I’m Dr Lahey. I see here you’re a new patient?”

"Yes, but my records—"

"Ah, yeah, they’re all in order. Looks like you had some labs done about three months ago. Blood and urine. Did your previous doctor discuss the results of those with you?"

Chris nodded. His cholesterol was that of a much younger man, and there were no signs of Stage 2 diabetes or blood-born cancer, which had been the bigger worry after finding out Gerard was dying from it.

"Good, good. Did you have any questions for me before we begin?"

"Just… have you ever done this before?" Chris couldn’t keep the skepticism out of his voice.

Dr Lahey smiled softly, rolling a short stool over and dropping onto it. “I look young, I know. I’m actually thirty, finished my residency at Beacon Hills Memorial two years ago, and have been in practice with Dr Dunbar ever since. I’ve asked more than six hundred men to turn their heads and cough, and only a few of those were for personal reasons.” Lahey winked and grinned to show he was joking, but the mere suggestion was enough to make Chris’ breath catch.

Because Lahey was… fucking gorgeous. Young, angelic, with curly blond hair and big blue eyes. He had at least six inches on Chris, but his frame was cut so lean the lab coat hanging off him made him seem so much smaller.

Chris shifted on the padded table, swallowing roughly as he realized that this boy was going to be sticking a lubed up finger up his ass very shortly. And… searching for his prostate. Holy. Fuck.

"Any other questions before we get started?"

Chris’ lips twisted in a grimace before he said, “I dunno, maybe you could invite me for dinner first. A coffee.”

Lahey laughed, a husky sound that shot right to Chris’ groin. “Ah, yeah. Sorry. Romance is all but dead in the medical industry.”

"Such a shame."

"Let me just get a pair of gloves on and we’ll get this done and get you out of here."

"Wham, bam, thank you, ma’am."

"I don’t often have the opportunity to fondle someone’s testicles and call them ma’am." Lahey underscored that witticism with the rubbery snap of gloves.

Chris winced, but rewarded Lahey with a laugh. 

"Okay, hop down, turn around."

"Bend over?"

"Hey, it’s almost like you’ve done this before."

Chris lowered his head to his arms, which were braced on the padded table. “And not only for personal reasons.”

Lahey, fingers pressed to Chris’ bare ass, stiffened before pushing back on his stool and laughing. “Oh shit, sorry. That was perfect. Good one.” Rolling back, he continued to chuckle under his breath. “Okay,” his fingers slipped gently around Chris’ balls, making him grit his teeth against the zing of pleasure that shot up his spine. “Go ahead and give me a good cough.”

For the first time since he’d done this as a boy, Chris actually had a hard time fulfilling that request. Eventually, though, he worked up a deep enough cough to satisfy Lahey, who slowly, gently removed his hand. 

"Okay, and now for the fun stuff." The wheels of Lahey’s stool squeaked slightly when he scooted over toward where some lube was sitting in a warming tub. He squirted it on his fingers and rubbed it around like an old pro while rolling back to Chris. "Deep breath in, let it out, and bear down for me."

Chris spread his legs slightly wider to allow Lahey better access. He grinned to himself when he heard Lahey’s breath catch just the slightest bit. Chris was well aware of how very nice his ass looked. It was one of his best features.

Blowing out a breath, he relaxed and bore down on the long, thin finger that probed at his hole, shuddering in an odd sort of embarrassed pleasure as Lahey’s finger slid slowly up inside him, finding his prostate easily. Chris hid his face in his folded arms, biting into his bottom lip so as not to encourage his dick to fill up when Lahey probed around the tiny gland, rubbing and pressing until he was satisfied.

After what felt like far longer than any other prostate exam he’d ever experienced, Chris felt Lahey’s finger begin to retreat. A soft pat to the ass preceded Lahey rolling away with a soft cough, stripping off his gloves with shaky hands. “Okay! Everything looks, uh, good. There are some wipes on the table to your right for you to get cleaned up with, and then just press the red button on the wall when you’re dressed. I’ll come back and we’ll go over everything, answer any questions you have… all that. Yeah. Okay! See you in a bit.”

Looking mildly flustered, Lahey rushed from the room, nearly catching his lab coat in the door as he fled. 

Chris, the ‘blanket’ bunched in front of his semi-hard cock, watched him leave before blowing out a shaky breath. Cleaning up and dressing took no time at all, but he still waited a few minutes to calm himself before pressing the button on the wall.

To his surprise, a middle aged black man in a lab coat appeared, his face set in a bland, professional smile. “Hello, Mr Argent, I’m Dr Dunbar. My apologies, but Dr Lahey was called out suddenly. He discussed your exam with me, and I’ve looked over your file. Today’s exam was routine, and Dr Lahey found no issues. But if you have any questions, I’ll happily answer them.”

"Just one," Chris said, trying to decide how to phrase the question so that Lahey wouldn’t find himself facing a lawsuit. "Which one of you will be my actual doctor?"

"Ah, that will be me. As you likely saw in the waiting room, today has been unusually busy. I would have been with you from the beginning — today is actually Dr Lahey’s day off — but it was all hands on deck for a while there. He was kind enough to come in on his day off to help me with the load."

Chris swallowed down an inappropriate comment about loads, nodding his understanding instead. “Ah, that’s fine. I’m sure you appreciate the help.”

"Very much, yes."

"Well, if there weren’t any issues with my exam, I really don’t have any further questions."

"Good! Well, this was easy enough. I’d like to see you back in six months for a routine check up, sooner if any issues arise of course."

"Of course."

"In the meantime, welcome to Beacon Hills, Mr Argent. I’m sure you’ll come to love our little town as much as we do."

"Thank you, Dr Dunbar."

"Thank _you_. Stop by the receptionist on your way out to make sure she has all your billing info. She’ll give you a copy of today’s results. Our number is on the paperwork.”

Chris shook the doctor’s hand, then went straight to the receptionist before walking out of the clinic. Looking around as he stepped out, he saw a diner across the road, and decided to stop in for an early lunch before heading back to his empty, box-strewn apartment.

As soon as he got close enough to see through the clean glass front of the diner, he saw a very familiar head of curly blond hair. 

Walking into the diner, he approached quietly before taking the stool at the long counter beside Dr Lahey. “I was sorry to hear about your emergency,” he said softly, hiding a grin behind a menu as Lahey nearly startled right off his stool.

"Oh, ah. It, um. Was a false alarm."

"Ah, I see. And it’s your day off, so you just decided to hang out in case Dr Dunbar needed you again?"

Lahey licked his lips, gaze flashing toward Chris, then away, then skittering back again and sticking. “Yeah. Something like that.” Straightening his spine, Lahey reached over, his arm brushing Chris’ as he pointed toward an item on the menu. “The coffee here is actually really good. Could I interest you in a cup?”

Chris leaned in close enough for his lips to brush Lahey’s ear and murmured, “And here I thought romance was dead in the medical industry.”


End file.
